


Anakin was right

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sakusa didn’t remember much from when Bokuto made him and the rest of the Black Jackals have that Star Wars marathon, but he knew one thing for sure.Anakin was right and sand was terrible.Day 3:magic AU||training camp|| beach day
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Anakin was right

**Author's Note:**

> And we've made it to day 3, y'all! Hope you enjoy this!

Sakusa didn’t remember much from when Bokuto made him and the rest of the Black Jackals have that Star Wars marathon, but he knew one thing for sure.

Anakin was right and sand was terrible.

“Kiyoomi, are you sure you aren’t too hot?”

“I’m fine,” came his muffled response.

Ushijima frowned, clearly unconvinced, but he only gave a nod before heading out to the water. Sakusa pulled his beach towel around him tighter, pulling his knees close to his chest to keep away from the edge of the blanket he was sitting on. Around him, people of all ages were having fun, enjoying their time in the sun. He saw Ushijima give him a wave as he waded in the water and returned it before scowling as a child ran a little too close to him, kicking up sand. He picked up the book he had brought with him, in an attempt to distract himself, but he was already too aware of all the potential dangers around him.

Sakusa was starting to regret this whole beach idea, even though it was his fault to begin with. When he found out that both him and Ushijima had matching weekends off, of course he wanted them to do something together. He was hoping for something more along the lines of being lazy at home, but recalled how Ushijima had once mentioned it’d be nice to go to the beach since it was now summer. Knowing how much Ushijima liked the outdoors and thinking about how he was willing to do whatever Sakusa wanted, Sakusa brought up the suggestion for them to go to Okinawa for a mini-vacation. Ushijima had given him a curious look and asked if he was certain, but Sakusa assured him that yes, he wanted to go, and when Ushijima had smiled, Sakusa was certain he had made the right choice.

But now a dog was headed his way and Sakusa was ready to scream.

He flinched, pulling back, but thankfully, the dog’s owner stopped them from getting any closer to him. They held a hand up in apology and he gave them a terse nod. This was definitely getting worse. He looked around, searching for Ushijima again, and found him helping some young children play volleyball. The sight of that made him sigh and he tried to relax again, turning his attention back to his book.

Just another hour or so, he told himself. Just another hour and he could excuse himself. Ushijima could stay here and have fun and he could rest up, getting out of the heat. An hour wasn’t long at all. He could do it.

Taking a deep breath, Sakusa slowly counted down as he read his book, trying to get somewhat comfortable. He saw Ushijima swimming in the water and smiled again, happy to see him in his element and enjoying the water. He did a few more rounds before emerging, looking more like he was doing a photoshoot than just heading back to land. Sakusa watched as he made his way over and grabbed the towel he had left next to Sakusa and began drying himself off. He figured Ushijima was going to buy them something or heading to the restroom, but instead, he began gathering his things.

“I think we should head back to our room now,” he said as he did his best to get the sand out of his sandals. Sakusa looked up at him curiously.

“Already? But aren’t you having fun?”

Ushijima nodded. “I am, but it’s getting hotter and we should avoid getting heat strokes. We can always come back after a break inside or when it’s cooler later.”

“Are you sure?”

Ushijima only nodded again and began gathering their things. Sakusa could only follow along as they made their way back to the hotel. They both were no stranger to silence, but this time, it left Sakusa alone with his thoughts and he stared with worry at Ushijima’s back as they walked. Still wet, Ushijima kept a distance from him and normally, Sakusa would assume it was out of consideration, but now, he was wondering if there was another reason. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at their room and immediately, Ushijima went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, still not saying anything. Sakusa tossed aside the towel that he had been wrapped in and removed his shoes before waiting for Ushijima on the bed.

Alone again, Sakusa wondered if maybe he had done something wrong. He had only hoped to do something nice for Ushijima, but it didn’t appear as if he were happy about it. He thought he’d take the moment to enjoy his time at the beach and have fun, but he purposefully cut it short and though Ushijima would be the type to worry about heat stroke, Sakusa could tell it doubled as an excuse to get them back to the room.

All too soon, Ushijima emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. His expression gave nothing away and Sakusa felt himself growing more concerned. He watched as Ushijima sat down next to him. When Ushijima finally spoke, Sakusa realized his plan was a disaster from the start.

“You know, if you didn’t want to come here, we didn’t have to. I am more than happy with us staying indoors.”

Sakusa sighed. “You knew?”

Ushijima nodded.

Sakusa looked down. “But you like being outdoors and you always do what I want to do.”

“Because I also like doing things that make you feel comfortable.”

“Exactly. Which is why I wanted to go to the beach for you!” Sakusa groaned. “I just wanted to do something you wanted for a change.”

Ushijima reached over and patted Sakusa’s head, causing his shoulders to relax. He glanced up at him to see Ushijima smiling softly at him before his hand moved down to cup his cheek. Sakusa leaned into his touch instinctively.

“Kiyoomi, spending time with you is what I want to do and if you aren’t comfortable while we’re together, that doesn’t make me comfortable either,” he said. He leaned into kiss Sakusa’s forehead. “I’m thankful you thought of me, and care about me enough to try and do something you don’t like, but I would rather find a way for us to both be happy instead.”

Sakusa frowned, not entirely happy still, but Ushijima quickly pulled him into a hug. He sighed again and relented to the embrace.

“Okay,” Sakusa mumbled. “I understand.”

Ushijima kissed the top of his head again. “And I do understand that you wish to push yourself, but I don’t want you to go too far for my sake. I’m happy you tried and that’s more than enough.”

Sakusa nodded. He turned to wrap his arms around Ushijima and burrowed his face into his neck. He felt Ushijima pull him closer and the two of them fell back onto the bed, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was then that Sakusa realized that while Ushijima was correct and that he was thankful to have someone who cared so much for him, he still wanted to do something for Ushijima, even if it was something small.

“Hey, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima hummed in response. Sakusa looked up to realize he had his eyes closed and smiled upon seeing the content look on his face.

“Let’s go to the beach later.”

Ushijima’s eyes opened and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“If we go later at night, it’s cooler and there will be less people,” Sakusa continued. “It’d be nice to just...be outside together.”

Ushijima took a moment to ponder the request. He studied Sakusa’s face before nodding.

“That sounds lovely. I’d like that.”

Sakusa smiled. “Great. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626259523305422848/anakin-was-right)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1293576899814461440?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
